I'll Leave This Life Behind Me
by shehasnotime
Summary: I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and oh I scream for you, come please I'm calling, hurry I'm falling. BL oneshot


**AN: So, I don't even know where this came from. It's probably a load of crap but I wrote it in about an hour. The lyrics throughout it are "Savin' Me," by Nickelback. Please tell me what you think and I'm trying my best to update my other stories. **

--

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

The cold wind ripped through her tangled hair, flushing her cheeks a shade of red and making her pearly white teeth chatter up and down when the aftermath of the chilly breeze ended for the time being.

It was the middle of November and Brooke Davis found herself peering over the ledge of the tallest building located in her tiny hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina. It was some big business firm and she only knew about it because her dad spent hours on end there every day since she was five.

Screwing his beloved secretary of course.

She took it better than expected, happy to have the constant yelling between her parents silenced by something devastating but yet blissful at the same time. No more smashed dishes thrown against the wall, no more slaps and punches delivered when inappropriate names were called and definitely no more late night drunken arguments when her dad finally did come home; from screwing his secretary of nearly twenty one years.

She closed her eyes at the sound of a car screeching to a halt, the door flying open and slamming shut just as hard. He was here, coming to play hero and save her life from something he did in the first place.

Lucas Scott.

"_He meant everything to me, Peyton. And I was ready to try and be his friend if that's what he needed. And now I don't really care if I see either one of you again." _She spat angrily at her ex-best friend, not bothering to stick around to see the look of shock and horror plastered all over Peyton's pale face.

The curly blonde tried to explain but Brooke would have none of it. It was done, it was over, they had snuck behind her back and both stabbed her in the heart at the very same time. She tried ignoring them for the time being but they kept perusing her, apologizing endlessly until she could no longer take it.

That's how she ended up on the top of the eighteen-story building just down the street from Peyton's house.

Lucas squinted his eyes into slits, feeling his heart beat against his chest rapidly when he caught a glimpse of his ex-girlfriend peering over the ledge with her pretty hazel eyes slammed shut.

His breathing became hoarse and he fiddled with the cell phone rested in his palm, debating whether or not to call the police and tell them about the girl contemplating plunging to her death.

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

"Brooke!" He yelled unsuccessfully, his voice cracking when he finally found the strength to call out her name. "Brooke, what are you doing?"

She cringed at the sound of his voice and took a step back and opened her eyes, only to be met with a very frightened Lucas Scott standing below in the parking lot. He was shaking like a leaf and as sick as that sounded, Brooke was actually enjoying it.

Now he was going to find out what it was like to suffer just like she did when she found about his love affair with Peyton Sawyer. Maybe it was inevitable; tortured artist meets tortured athlete. It was a match made in heaven and unfortunately the tortured athlete and perky cheerleader was not. It was a match made in hell.

They dated for a good amount of time and Brooke felt herself falling for the blonde Scott faster and faster each day. His kind heart and sense of security opened up her heart and she was no longer afraid to be vulnerable in front of a guy. No more one night stands, no more fuck buddies. This, this was real and although she was scared, he made a promise to her that he would never hurt her.

But he did.

"Brooke, come on, please get down," Lucas pleaded, shielding his eyes from the moon light when he looked up a fifth time at the brunette. She was crazy but he couldn't blame her for this type of reaction. She gave him her heart and he broke it into millions of pieces.

"Go away," Brooke finally yelled down, her nostrils flaring when he shook his head in protest. She shrugged her shoulders and figured this would screw him up real good when she plunged eighteen stories into the rose thorn bush below. "You're the last person I want to see right now, Lucas, so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

"I am not leaving you," Lucas corrected forcefully, taking tiny steps on the sidewalk incase his sudden movement provoked Brooke to jump. "Come on, Brooke, I know you're mad at me-"

"Mad at you?" Brooke scoffed, cackling down at him when she caught his terrified gaze. Lucas shrugged his shoulders shyly and waited for her to rip him to shreds. "I'm FURIOUS with you, Lucas! I fucking hate your guts and I could care less if you see me jump right now."

"What is that going to solve?" Lucas broke in, now situated in the middle of the lawn, inches away from the rose bush. He glanced sadly at the red roses, remembering countless times Brooke mentioned it was her favorite flower. "Yeah, I screwed up, I know that. But you're only hurting yourself in the end, Brooke. Jumping is not going to solve anything."

"Oh, yes it is," Brooke corrected angrily, taking a seat for the time being, letting her feet dangle off the edge. "I'll never ever have to see you or Peyton's ugly ass face ever again. I can haunt you two like there's no tomorrow and believe me, I plan on making your lives a living hell in my afterlife."

"You never want to see me again? Fine, Brooke, I can live with that. What I can't live with is you jumping off this building all because of me. We screwed up, yes, I know that but in all honestly, killing yourself is not the answer," Lucas tried to reason with her, racking his brain for more speeches when she laughed loudly at him.

"Why are you even here?"

"I love you, Brooke."

"You don't love me!" Brooke blew out, shivering from the wind. It was picking up speed and she scooted back to safety before anything could happen. "If you loved me you would have never dreamed of cheating on me with my best friend!"

Lucas sighed heavily, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He had screwed this girl up big time all because he couldn't deny his feelings for Peyton Sawyer, the one girl he couldn't have in the beginning. He wanted what he couldn't have and when the opportunity came, he jumped at the chance, completely forgetting about his beautiful girlfriend named Brooke.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"I know I screwed up, Brooke," he began shakily, running his trembling hand through his blonde locks. "And if you never forgive me then that's okay. So be it, as long as you're here with us on earth still breathing and still alive. Nothing can change the past, I know that, we both know that but if you just give me another chance…"

"_You don't get to have me. Not my body and sure as hell not my heart."_

"I will never give you another chance," Brooke spat, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous he was being right now. She couldn't hear this; she couldn't hear him spill his heart out to her once again. "You blew it and I will never ever speak to you again."

"Fine, just, just please get down, Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head stubbornly, standing back up to her feet to look down at him. He

was still shaking and watched him as he dropped his cell phone, cursing loudly when he bent down to pick it up.

"Waiting for a phone call from your precious Peyton?"

"No!" Lucas yelled up at her, shaking his head from side to side when she looked at him in disbelief. "No. Peyton's the last person on my mind and I will never speak to her again if you just please get down. Brooke, I'm begging you, don't do this."

"Why? You won't be able to live with yourself if I kill myself?"

"I'll die right along with you," Lucas whispered loudly for her to hear. Her heart skipped a beat at his words and she quickly regained her composure. She was supposed to hate him right now. "Don't jump, Brooke. Think of, think of your future! We're going to make it through this; you'll grow up and marry a wonderful guy, have wonderful children and have a wonderful life. Think of that, don't think of me and Peyton."

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'_

Brooke shook her head furiously at his promising words. She did have a long future ahead of her and she was going to miss that if she took the jump. No husband, no kids, no career in fashion, No Lucas after death, no Peyton after death.

The latter choice was much more appealing to her.

"I'm jumping, Lucas," she finally decided out loud, inching closer to the edge. "You and Peyton, you and Peyton have a nice life, okay? Grow up, have your fucking emo babies and name them after Chris Carraba and fucking Pete Wentz. Chris and Pete Scott, that sounds good, right? Mrs. Peyton Scott, that's got a nice ring to it. Lucas and Peyton Scott, sounds so much better than Lucas and Brooke Scott, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't."

"Too fucking bad!" Brooke screamed, the tears finally forming in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. "It's over, Lucas, we're through and there is nothing you can say or do that's going to make me change my mind, do you hear me? Save your hero speech and just leave me alone. I don't want you here, I don't need you."

"I'm not leaving you," Lucas said firmly, watching her pace back and forth the building, muttering a string of curse words with every step she took. "I will wait until the end of time, Brooke. You want to stay up there all night? Fine. I'll stay down here all night. You want to scare me half to death? Fine. Scare me half to death. And if you want to jump?"

"Lucas…"

"And if you want to jump?" Lucas repeated loudly, pausing until he locked eyes with her. They stared at each other, Brooke fighting to keep herself together. "I'll be here to catch you when you do."

_And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Why are you doing this?" Brooke asked sadly, her brick wall slowly crumbling to the ground when he opened his arms, ready to catch her if she fell. "I don't deserve this."

"You do, you deserve this. You deserve someone who will make you happy and if that's not me then okay," Lucas told her honestly, slowly calming down when she seemed to be rethinking her idea. "Although you don't believe me, I love you with all my heart, Brooke Penelope Davis. I'll never stop loving you."

"Even after I'm gone?"

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

He began to go off into another speech and she drowned him out. Although his words were getting to her, she could not let him win. If she gave into him, she would have to relive the heartache the next day when she saw both of them at school.

Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer.

Her boyfriend and best friend.

Hooking up behind her back.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

They lied to her for weeks. He broke up with her after his car accident and she let him have all the space he needed. She waited for him to recover, hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd take her back.

No.

He snuck out of the house to be with his _other_ girlfriend while she sat at home with what could have been her future mother-in-law, discussing her trip to Italy and scrap booking her memorable trip.

She could have showed that to her children. _Their_ children. Two boys and a girl, both boys being older. They could have had a family, a wonderful life together.

No.

He screwed it up and she found out the worst way possible; Peyton's webcam that was convenientlyopened on Lucas' computer. She didn't mean to snoop, she just wanted to wake him up to give him his medicine in hopes his shoulder would stop causing him pain.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Brooke," Lucas called up fearfully when she appeared to be in a daze. "Brooke, answer me. Dammit, Brooke! Please get down from there."

"We could have had a life together," Brooke told him simply, smiling sadly when his facial features fell into sadness and disappointment. "That's okay though, it just wasn't meant to be."

"We can still have a life together, Brooke," Lucas said with tiny bits of hope floating through his strained voice. He wasn't going to let Brooke kill herself, no, she was better than this. "What I did was unforgivable and I understand that. But I still love you and I will never stop that. My heart only beats for you, Brooke Davis."

"Have a nice life, Lucas," was all Brooke got out. He panicked when she was inches away from the ledge and did the only thing he could do.

"Brooke, stay right there," Lucas instructed carefully, holding his palm up for Brooke to do what she was told. "I'm coming up there and we can work this out. I don't care if it will take all night; I'm getting you down from there. Just, just stay there? I'll be right up."

She watched him disappear into the building and waited a few minutes. She took baby steps forward and inched closer and closer. Her left foot dangled over the edge and she could now hear his heavy foot steps barreling up the stairs in hopes of saving her life.

With a long, deep breath, she closed her eyes when the door flung open, hoping this would be the right decision.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_--_

**I left it at that so you interpert however you wish, heh. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
